Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech-processing apparatus and a speech-processing method.
Background
In the related art, sound source separation techniques have been proposed in which a mixed sound including a plurality of sounds emitted from a plurality of sound sources is separated into a sound of each sound source. As the sound source separation techniques, a technique is known in which a spectrum power of an input sound signal is compared with a predetermined threshold value for each frame and thereby it is determined whether the frame is a speech zone or a non-speech zone. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-227512 discloses a speech signal-processing apparatus that detects a speech zone output from a speaker sound source, optimizes a separation matrix when a speech zone is detected, and separates a sound from the speaker sound source and a sound from a noise sound source from a mixed sound by using the optimized separation matrix.